


Teaparty II

by FreeSneezes4Every1



Series: Teaparty [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embarrassed Keith (Voltron), Embarrassment, M/M, Sickfick, Sneezing, broganes, caretaker shiro, kink related, kitten sneeze, lance is only mentioned, sneezy keith, snz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeSneezes4Every1/pseuds/FreeSneezes4Every1
Summary: Keith caught Shiro's cold and now it's on Shiro to take care of his brother.





	Teaparty II

„What did I say about getting up?”, Shiro ushered his little brother back to bed.

Keith groaned, “Come on! Five minutes on the training deck won’t hurt!”

“You’ve got a fever, buddy! And you can barely go two minutes-“

“ _Heh Eshiii! Hishiew! Ish! Hih Ishhh!”_

“…without sneezing. Come on, back to bed with you!”, he manhandled the younger boy beneath the sheets tucking him in. “And you should drink something. That’s the best medicine for a temperature.”

“Don’t even think about trying to make me drink that stupid tea!”

Shiro sighed. He had expected nothing different from his younger brother. Keith was always so stubborn and even more so when he was sick. “What did you tell me two days ago? It’s good for you and you’re sick, so you won’t get around a little sneezing.”

“Yes, but once I start, I’m not able to stop. Anyway, I’m fine.” Keith huffed before he started coughing.

“Yeah, I can hear that.”, Shiro sighed, “Drink your tea or-“

“Or what?”

“Or I’m getting Lance.”

“I hate you.”, Keith grumbled giving into his fate. “Hih _Ishhh!”_

“I love you too.”, Shiro grinned and handed the younger one the cup of tea. He kept the tissues close by knowing his little brother was going to start sneezing soon and wouldn’t be able to cover his nose while still holding the mug in his hands. He would gladly return the favor Keith did him a few days ago.

Keith could already feel his nose tickle again and it got even worse when he breathed in the steam. “ _Hih_!”, his breath hitched and he knew he would start sneezing any moment now. Thankfully his sneezes weren’t too messy and he could muffle them in his shoulder if he had to, but he would need a tissue sooner or later. “ _Hihh ihhh heh_!” After the first sip his nose was tickling like crazy.

“You gotta sneeze already?”, Shiro smiled. Keith always had a sensitive nose.

He wanted to deny it, but couldn’t. His urge to sneeze grew and his eyes closed involuntarily. Keith nodded.

“It’s okay, I got you.” He pressed the tissue in front of his flaring nostrils.

Keith snapped forward with a harsh sneeze, “HIH _Ish **IIIi**_!”. He cringed at the high-pitched sound. Why couldn’t he sneeze like Lance or Shiro? It would be way less embarrassing. “ _Hksh! Hishiew! Ishh! Ish! Hishh-ihh!”_

“Need to blow, buddy?”, Shiro asked doing his best to keep himself from cooing. Keith’s kitten sneezes were too cute, even though the younger one wouldn’t agree with him.

Shivering he shook his head. He may be sniffly and sneezy but he still had a little pride left.

Shiro threw the used tissue into the waste bin before he sat back on the edge of the bed. He watched his brother closely ready to catch another sneeze as Keith continued sipping on the hot tea.

” _Hngish_!”, Keith stifled a sudden sneeze into his shoulder. “ _Ishh! Hksh!”_ Unfortunately, the tickle in his nose wouldn’t subside.

The older boy quickly grabbed another tissue gently ordering him to finally blow his nose. “Blow! You’ll just keep sneezing otherwise.”

“ _Ish-Ishieww! Itshh!”,_ he sneezed wetly into the tissue before he gave into his older brother. After he was done, Shiro wiped his nose gently smiling at him. “What?”

“Lance is right, you know? You really sneeze like a kitten. It’s kinda adorable, even if you don’t want to hear it.”

Keith only glared at him with glassy eyes, “Call me adorable again and you’re going to regret it!”, the effect of his threat was, however, spoiled by another sneeze. “ _Igshh_!”

“See?”, Shiro laughed, “Adorable!”

Keith wanted to come back with something threatening but was thrown forward with another string of sneezes instead. “ _Hieshh! Hishh! Hih ihhh ishhh! Ishiii!”_

“Okay, okay! Teasing you isn’t much fun when you’re too sneezy to answer.”, he pressed the tissue against Keith’s nostrils. “Bless you.”

“Thanks.”, Keith sighed, “I’m still going to kill you though.”

“Maybe tomorrow.”, he smiled, “Are you cold? You’re shivering.”

“It’s a little cool in here.”

The taller boy frowned. It wasn’t cold at all inside the room and Keith was already wearing one of Shiro’s warm sweatshirts (apparently, his younger brother didn’t owe anything with long sleeves, despite his weird jacket) and was wrapped into two blankets. Even with a light fever, he shouldn’t feel cold. Shiro hadn’t felt chilled when he was sick, at least. He laid his hand upon Keith’s forehead trying to guess how high his temperature was. “You’re burning up! When did your fever get this bad?”

He only shrugged as an answer, then hummed leaning into Shiro’s touch.

“That’s it! Scoot over!”, Keith behaving so out of character worried him. He’d expected his brother to push his hand away instead of actually nuzzling into him. He took the almost empty mug from his hands putting it aside. Then, he grabbed a confused Keith pushing him forward so he could climb into the bed and sit down behind him.

Keith sank into his chest with a content sigh. Shiro hugged him from behind trying to warm him a little.

“Finish the tea quickly, then you can lie back and I can tuck you in properly. Your fever is much worse than mine was. If it gets any higher, we’ll have to get Coran.”

“Don’t you dare!”, Keith mumbled but there was no real threat behind his words. He simply didn’t want anybody to see him like this. In this regard, he was just like Shiro.

“Only if you get worse.”, he promised his younger brother stroking his hair reassuringly. He took the tea from the nightstand, pushing the mug back into Keith’s hands. “Drink!”, he ordered making sure to have a tissue ready in case his brother should feel sneezy again. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Sh- _ihh_ -iro? _Hih_! I have t- _thhh_ -to- I think I _HIH_! * _sniff_ * I might _hahhh_ have to snee- _ehhh hehhh-“_

The older one could feel his breathing hitch uncontrollably with every breath of air. He could almost see Keith’s mouth hanging open in a pre-sneeze expression and the flaring of his nostrils. Quickly, he held a tissue in front of his face. Not one second too early. “It’s okay. You can sneeze, I’ve got you!”

“ _HIH Ihhh Ishiewww! Ish! Hishh! Hkshh! Aishh! Hih hihhh tishh! Ishhiii! Heh echihh!”,_ the intense tickle in his nose wouldn’t go away, no matter how often he sneezed. “ _Hshh_! _Tshii_!”Shiro was holding him up and he was grateful for this, seeing that he could barely get in a breath between and already began to feel dizzy. “ _Ishhhh! Hatshh! Kshh!”,_ the tissue was soaked by now but he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed about it. “ _Keshii! Hih hihshh-ihh!”_ , He perceived Shiro caressing his hair gently and murmuring something reassuring in his ear. “ _Yishiiih_! _Ishiew_!” Finally, the tickle seemed to subside a little. Shiro pressed a handful of fresh tissues against his face which was good since the last sneezes were especially wet and harsh, “HrshIII! Ishhhh! Hitshhh! Hih hihhhh ihh Ishh! Hih kgshh!”

When he was finally done, he barely had the strength to hold the cup anymore. He felt dizzy and breathless and exhausted. There was still a little tea left inside the mug but he couldn’t bring himself to finish the rest. He didn’t have the strength for another tiring sneezing fit right now.

“Wow.”, Shiro seemed to sense his exhaustion and quickly put the cup back onto the nightstand. “Bless you. That sounded… _intense_! Here, blow your nose, I’m sure you need it!”

Keith was too tired to protest. Finally, he cuddled back into Shiro’s chest closing his eyes in exhaustion.

The older boy made good on his promise and helped Keith to lay back against him in a way that allowed him to pull up the blankets up to his shoulders. Keith turned a little so that now his side was pressed against Shiro’s chest instead of his back and he could bury his head into Shiro’s shirt. He immediately felt warmer and relaxed slacking against his brother. “If you ever dare telling anybody about this…!”, he muttered sleepily making the older one smile.

“Don’t worry. This is our little secret.”

“ _Hishh!”_ he buried his flaring nostrils into Shiro’s biceps, “ _Kshh_! _Hih_ _igshh_! Sorry.”

“Don’t worry.”, he wiped Keith’s still itching nose with his own sleeve, “Sneeze on me whenever you have to. You can’t get me sick again, anyway.”

Keith smiled already feeling sleep overcoming him. “Thank you, Takashi.”

“I’m your big brother. It’s my job to take care of you.”, he held him in a tight embrace slowly rocking them back and forth in the hope it would sooth Keith and help him fall asleep. “When you wake up again, I’ll be right here and we get a grip on your temperature.”

“Hmm.”

“Sleep well.”

But Keith couldn’t hear him anymore. He’d already drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
